


We Have Each Other

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [55]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: You just found out you’re infertile. Now you just need to figure out a way to tell your boyfriend the news.





	We Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you know, just some more feels with some angst sprinkles sprinkled on top. Don’t forget to send me your idea’s on what you might want to see in Gentle Touch! I’m always open to hear some idea’s and how I might fit them in!!

* * *

You were in haze as you left the doctors office. The test results came back a full negative and they would forever stay that way. You had no idea what you were going to do or even how to tell him the news. Ever since you started a relationship with Sebastian, he’s always shared a dream of his of having children of his own someday. To have a child with you when you were both ready and now after three years, you were both ready to take that next step. But now you were faced with a dilemma that could not be fixed. 

You were infertile.

The ability to have children was taken away from you and it wasn’t your fault you knew that but that you couldn’t help but grow angry at your messed up genetics. You knew that Sebastian would love you either way, but you always feared that he would leave you.

You had to call someone, needing to talk to someone about it before you made up a plan to tell Seb. Chris, you needed to talk to Chris. Pulling out your phone you dialed his number and proceeded to bite your fingernail until he answered. Which thankfully didn’t take long.

“Hey Y/N, what’s up?”

“We need to talk.”

“Right, ok, let’s meet for coffee on 5th?”

“Ok, I’ll meet you there.”

\-- -- -- --

You were already sitting down in a booth with your coffee and your favorite pastry, mindlessly playing a game on your phone. The bell on the door signaled another customer, their cheery voice catching your attention. Chris was at the counter grabbing his own drink and pastry then made his way over to the booth.

“Hey Y/N, is everything alright?”

“I-I don’t know, I sure hope so at least, it’s mainly...I just don’t…” you were frustrated and scared. You knew Chris would be there to support you, but Seb was also his best friend and you didn’t want to hurt the man’s feelings.

A hand gripped yours, Chris looked at you with a kind smile. “What’s going on Y/N? You can tell me.”

Squeezing his hand back, “You know how Seb and I always talked about having kids when we were ready? And how now we’re at the point where we think we’re ready to start having one?”

“Yeah...oh, does mean? Oh Y/N are you pregnant?” Chris looked so excited and you hated how you were about to wipe that smile off his face.

“Um, quite the opposite actually.” And just like that, his smile fell, “I went to the doctor the other day and found out that I’m one of the unfortunate who’s infertile. What the fuck am I going to do Chris? How in the world do I tell the most wonderful man in the whole world that I can’t give him his own kids?” You began to feel the sting of tears, but you refused to let them fall. Wanting to stay strong for yourself and Sebastian.

“Oh Y/N, I’m so sorry,” Chris held onto both of your hands, wishing that there could be more he could do to help his friend. For he knew how bad they both wanted a kid of their own, not to mention Sebastian was going to be crushed. “He needs to know Y/N, it’s gonna be tough, but keeping this to yourself isn’t going to make you feel any better. Damn, I just wish there was more I could do.”

You smiled at him softly, “Thanks Chris, you being here helps.” Subconsciously rubbing your stomach wishing that there was a life in there.

\-- -- -- --

Sebastian and Chris were making their way to their favorite coffee shop after their morning training session for Winter Soldier when they were bombarded with reporters shouting questions at them.

“Chris, how does it feel to be a father?”   


“Sebastian, how did you react when you found out your best friend was having a child with your girlfriend?”

“Mr. Stan, were you aware of the love affair between Chris and Y/N?”

Question after question fired after another that Sebastian was having a difficult time catching up. Chris, on the other hand, was already flicking through a People magazine that was already spouting off this crap. “What the fuck?” Chris looked over at Seb who was glancing down at the photos of Y/N and Chris holding hands at a coffee shop. One with them frowning over something and another of them smiling with Y/N’s hand on her stomach. Mind already starting to connect the dots, but it was impossible, Chris was his best friend and he proposed to Y/N a few days ago and they decided to keep it to themselves a bit longer. So why?

He looked over to his friend with sad questionable eyes, Chris just looked at him with “let’s talk in private” look. Nodding, still aware of the reporters around them waiting for their reply, he just said, “No comment.” 

When they made it to Sebs apartment, he exploded as soon as the door shut. “What the fuck was that all about Chris?!”

Chris hung his head, running his hands through his already messed up hair, “Fuck Seb, I don’t know how they’re coming up with all this shit, but it’s not what you think.”

“Then what the hell is it? Because if it is what I think it is, then it means I need to return the ring.”

“Ring, what ring?”

Seb dropped to the couch with a sigh, “I proposed to Y/N a few days ago, we decided to keep it a secret for a little longer, bask in the glory of it all you know? I just don’t know what’s going on.”

Chris sat beside his friend, hating already what his friend was thinking of him and Y/N. “It’s not my place to say, but believe me, it’s not what you think.” He grabbed Sebs phone and handed it to him, “Just call her man, let her explain.”

After a moments thought, he grabbed his phone, “Alright, I’ll call her. Stay here?”

“Sure man.” Seb got off the couch and headed towards his bedroom, sitting on the bed as he waiting for Y/N to pick up.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey Y/N, I was uh, I was wondering if you could stop by. I was thinking we could watch a movie and have pizza?”

_ “Yeah, yeah of course. Anything wrong babe?” _

“No, no, nothing's wrong. Just miss you.”

_ “I miss you too babe. Call our favorite place and I’ll pick it up on my way over?” _

“Sure! Oh and Y/N?

_ “Yes, Seb?” _

“I love you.”

_ “I love you too Seb.”  _ Seb hung up with a sigh, hoping that none of the stuff the reporters and the magazine said was true.

\-- -- -- --

You were nervous after the phone call with Sebastian, not to mention when you looked through what People magazine and others were saying. Did he really think that you would cheat on him with Chris? Just after you said yes to his proposal? Was he already second-guessing the whole marriage thing?

You paid for the food and headed over to Sebs place. The whole ride over there, your nerves were all over the place. Even when you were standing right in front of his door, you were tempted to just back out and leave. Before you could, the door opened and Chris was on the other side.

“Hey, Chris...what are you doing here?”

“He’s here so you both can talk to me what this whole thing is about.” You looked over at Seb, whose eyes looked slightly broken. Fuck, this was not good.

“O-Okay, um, well guess we better sit down for this then.” The three of you made your way over to the couch, thinking of how to exactly tell him. 

“Is any of that stuff they said true?” You looked at Sebastian for a long time, remembering all the fun you’ve had together. How much he got along with your family and how much he’s made you happy. Deciding that whatever he thought next, you would love him despite that.

“None of it Seb, none of it’s true.” You held his hands, “The only reason why I called Chris to join me for coffee that day was that I needed him to tell me how exactly I should tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

Looking at Chris, you turned back to Seb and told him everything. What the doctor told you, how it’s not an uncommon thing between couples. That it was you and not him, that it’s not his fault why they can’t have kids. Everything you and Chris talked about that day and how he told you that you should just tell him and how you were so sorry for keeping this from him.

Both you and Chris waited as Sebastian sat back and took this all in. What seemed like forever, only thirty minutes passed before he finally spoke up. “You know this means this doesn’t change a thing between us right?”

That caught you by surprise if you had to be honest, you thought that there would be a few more choice words about the matter. As if reading your mind, Sebastian slips off the couch and kneels in front of you, still holding your hands.

“Y/N, this doesn’t change how much I love you and how much I still very want to marry you. Yes, it would be amazing to hear tiny feet running around the place, but that doesn’t mean we still can’t have that. There are other options we can try, surrogacy or even adoption, I don’t care what we plan to do, but that will not change the fact that I love you. I will always love you. No matter what happens, we have each other and that’s all that matters to me.” You could feel the tears running down your face after what he said. How you really loved this man.

“How am I so blessed to have you in my life Seb?”

Laughing, he dried your face off with a kleenex Chris handed to him, “Because you my dear fiance, are my entire world and I’d be lost without you.” Shaking your head, you leaned down and kissed him, wrapping your arms around your best friend.

“Still angry that you kept the whole engaged thing to yourselves. Oh, and you might have some pissed off co-workers on your ass when we go back tomorrow.” Chris replied from the chair across from them.

“You told them? Great, now they’ll never leave me alone.” Seb whined into your stomach as you ran your fingers through his hair soothingly. 

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m starving and we need to reheat the pizza and still pick a movie. All this excitement has made me exhausted.” The boys both agree with you, Chris leaving to take care of the food while Seb leans up and kisses you sweetly.

“I love you Y/N, don’t you ever forget that.” Cupping his face softly, resting your forehead against his, “And I’ll always love you right back.” With a quick kiss, Seb went to go help Chris with the food while you decided to take a quick shower and change into some of your finance’s comfy clothes. While doing your thing, you thought about what he said earlier, it sucked yes, but it didn’t mean that the debbie downer needed to control your life. For there were still options for you both to take and that there wasn’t anything you really needed to worry about.

For right now, you had everything you wanted and needed. Everything else along the like would become a very loving bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> I know two works with angst and feels, but I can't help it!
> 
> Kudos & comments are always welcome!


End file.
